plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Swampert rox/Talk page archive/1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Magic Taco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 19:12, November 3, 2009 Why did I change the Gallery of Zombies? On second thought, I guess it wasn't such a good idea. Thanks for your edits, by the way. I changed it back, except with a few minor revisions; for one, I made a correction in the language, and for the other change, I changed Regular Zombie back to Zombie. That's what it's called in the Suburban Almanac, that's it's name, and that's what we're going to call it.--RandomguY 02:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Newspaper Zombie The newspaper is indeed useless against the fume-shroom and gloom-shroom. Why? Because they hit EVERY SINGLE ENEMY TARGET in their area, no matter how many newspapers or screen doors they have. --RandomguY 06:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Newspaper Zombie Right now, I'm thinking that the newspaper has lower health than the zombie itself. I'll confirm it later.--RandomguY 23:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) OK, I've confirmed it. The puff-shroom and the fume-shroom both do the same damage per shot (=1 pea); this can be confirmed by the fact that both kill a normal zombie in 10 shots. However, a fume-shroom kills a newspaper in 8 or 7 shots and kills the newspaper zombie 2-3 shots later, for 10 shots total; the puff-shroom takes about 8 shots to kill a newspaper and kills the zombie many more shots later; I would assume it's 10. Thus, the newspaper does nothing; it simply has less health, making you think that it can block.--RandomguY 23:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Why is the newspaper damaged because the spores attack everything that is not a plant of yours, including newspapers and screen doors...and ladders. Questions for you 1. See strategy guide. What is "crazy dave level" supposed to mean? It's a MINIGAME. Crazy Dave just introduces it. 2. It would be helpful if you gave reasons for deletion. I agree with the current deletes, but... Your wiki is not listed The reason that wiki was started and was unaware of your wiki is because your not on this list. May want to get a helper to fix that. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 14:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Responses :) 1. Not sure what to say here, so I didn't respond. 2. OK. 3. See 1. 4. See 1. 5. I'm not in the mood. Maybe I'll change my mind later. --RandomguY 22:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) So... Correct. --RandomguY 02:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) OK Good work on the article deletions, by the way. I'll be sure to remind you if I want to be adminified :) --RandomguY 00:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Notice Check the talk page for Peashooters.--RandomguY 01:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Catapult Zombie What was the purpose of changing the order of the links for the Catapult Zombie page?--RandomguY 01:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Oops I mean spikeweed, not Catapult Zombie. I hope you understood that part about the Peashooter talk.--RandomguY 01:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Peashooters-Repeaters are better for taking out coneheads than peashooters, and plus, you don't need as much space; if you plant extra peashooters, the first one will end up closer to the start of the lawn, giving the zombies a better chance to kill. Plus, you'll replace the peashooters with repeaters anyway, so you might as well save sun. In addition, again, you can bypass peashooters with potato mines and go straight to the Repeaters, saving you sun overall AND giving you more in the initial ramp-up, so you can get your sunflowers up earlier.--RandomguY 02:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Peashooters Comments on my strategy/ideas involving peashooters?--RandomguY 23:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Peashooters (2) Compromise? Hi Hi, I have just registered.- Registered Contributor ZomBotany 2 erm...you haven't had any difficulty with it with your setup? How are you killing the tall-nut zombies? (Note: I haven't actually tried it yet :) ) ---with PEASHOOTERS??? Random Users Hello again. I'm under the impression (don't know if you thought of this too) that the users whose talk page you edited actually edited a now-deleted page.--RandomguY 05:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Grave Instead of constantly undoing each others edits, please discuss the Grave page with Registered Contributor. It's much more constructive. I made a message on the talk page, but I'm putting it here to MAKE SURE you see it.--RandomguY 00:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Umbrella Leaf Your setup has one fewer sunflower than mine, and the same number of offensive plants...so I believe that mine is better and that, no offense, but we should ignore yours completely. Plus, the extra sunflower (and a tradeoff of an unnecessary umbrella leaf for a sunflower, giving 75 extra sun plus the extra production) makes my defense more solid, with a faster setup.--RandomguY 23:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I agree that it is a matter of preference, but (no offense), I can't figure out why anybody would prefer your setup. It's like refusing to become rich without having anybody else lose anything because of your turning rich.--RandomguY 02:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see why there's more room for offensive plants. My setup has one fewer umbrella leaf and one extra sunflower, with a net difference of zero plants. Plus, everything is still protected. If you still have too much sun, I guess I can't argue anything except that perhaps I would get my plants up more quickly. Actually, I usually go straight to melon-pults, so I need all the sun I can get in the beginning. You probably don't, though, and a lot of others probably don't, so I guess it doesn't matter too much.--RandomguY 02:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't know I could do that. I guess you do have more space initially, but that 25 sun isn't that much :) That's actually the best argument I can come up with, since my design (as I see it) is only slightly superior to yours, especially with your extra sun.--RandomguY 03:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh. Agreed. Perhaps we should leave comments on each one's advantages; yours has more space in the beginning, but mine has more sun in the beginning.--RandomguY 03:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Favorite Plant Template? There should be "Favorite Plant" templates for users to put on their user pages. It would be an infobox, and the plant's image would appear next to "This user's favorite plant is Name" Questions, thoughts, comments? New Pages What are the new pages with names like "$1" and "$2"?